imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Golden Flame0
Oh, sorry, I've been busy on Reptiles wiki, but I'll contribute more here, don't worry. By the way, can you take the time and contribute to Reptiles wiki? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 23:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I like your new signature! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 23:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OK I guess, but I don't want do be killed. Wait, if I tried, I could easily win, so I wouldn't worry about being killed! I don't think someone as small as Goldas would be a match for me. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 12:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make the wordmark for Reptiles wiki, so the answer is no. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 11:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that i havnt been on for ages i know. I have been working on my main Wiki. And also sorry but i couldnt find the wiki Lol. I will try to become more active within the community soon :) El-liamo 06:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok Yeah thanks that would be good its also not working on my other Wiki :P ooooo go on the chat thingo on the Wiki itd be good to talk to you. (not the coommunity portal i was banned) :D really O_o Really i am too but it looks like im the only person on i cant see you online? El-liamo 06:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once more ill be sure to add it soon and okley dokley ill be on soon :) Hey hi {User's real name censored} lol ps. i'm in the {Area name censored} Froggyfrog 03:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Logo? You asked for a logo from Reptiles Wiki, well here it is! -- 12:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but if I have to add all these, then it won't fit the whole logo space and you will be violating wikia's ToU, also the old logo appears too small and you could only read the I with a slash. :-- 09:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Will this do? -- 04:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi GFZ. What exactly did you want me to help with? The background, the main page, or both? I noticed you just made a new logo. It looks good! :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :1. The idea for having a community contest for a new background is very good. Not only does the wiki get a new background, but it also encourages community involvement. :2. Whenever you upload a new version of the logo and still see the old logo, it's just the image server cache being slow to update. It should be updated by now. I have only seen the new logo while I've been here on the wiki. :3. The best way to get more visitors to your wiki is to have a spotlight made for your wiki. Once Imaginaughts Wiki gets to the point that it meets the best practices criteria (mainly 200 articles), you can request a spotlight here. :4. I just edited the main page to use the layout found on Custom BIONICLE wiki. Each section uses Template:SectionBox. To add new sections, just use this format: :Let me know if you need me to do anything else. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I fixed the main page. The only thing you did wrong was put the new sections below the tag, so just be sure to that all sections are above the endcolumn tags. Oh, and it seems that displaying an image as a thumbnail makes it show up partially outside the section box, so I removed "thumb" from the featured image and set it to a specific size to fit within the box's width, and I centered it. Now the image is displaying completely inside the section. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) HI... HI! Uh...I'm sorta newish, fixes some grammatic and html errors, feel free to ask me for anything!. TRUST ME. -- 22:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can the Mochafiction Wiki be a supported wiki? --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: The capital of Illinois is Springfield.our eyes see in 24 bit color. This is randomly generated text.The most popular wikia site is http://uncyclopedia.wikia.orgTomatoes are fruit.5, not 3, colors are needed to create all visible colors.Despite amazing ratings and reviews, the game M.U.L.E. Only sold several thousand copies.Fireworks were invented in chinaFire is not an element, rather a chemical reaction. Get real, alchemists.In risk it is most likely that you will lose if you attack 4 units with 4 units.anything 8 bit has exactly 256 different values, none of which is 256.2012 is NOT the end of the world.If you try to divide by zero, M.A.D. will occur. 22:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Suggestion I'm uploading it under File:Favicon2.ico. I can always change it, if you like. To view click here: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/imaginaughts/images/6/6f/Favicon2.ico --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: The capital of Illinois is Springfield.our eyes see in 24 bit color. This is randomly generated text.The most popular wikia site is http://uncyclopedia.wikia.orgTomatoes are fruit.5, not 3, colors are needed to create all visible colors.Despite amazing ratings and reviews, the game M.U.L.E. Only sold several thousand copies.Fireworks were invented in chinaFire is not an element, rather a chemical reaction. Get real, alchemists.In risk it is most likely that you will lose if you attack 4 units with 4 units.anything 8 bit has exactly 256 different values, none of which is 256.2012 is NOT the end of the world.If you try to divide by zero, M.A.D. will occur. 02:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Supporting your wiki on our wiki No Prob. I'm doing it now. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 16:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Popular Pages I think we should edit the bar at the top (If you don't know I can tell you how) to have these as the top 10 pages (based on several factors) #Goldas #Aef #Dethmoria #Komodo cobra #Light/Dark blade #Basai City #Dragoon #Nick #Raven #Imaginaught They're in order, so if you can only do 5, just use the top five, and so on. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 22:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I can't. Only admins like you can, and since you're the only one on this wiki, only you can. :( :PS: You can't unlock the page either. It's one of the few (The others being File:Wiki-Background.png, File:Wiki-Wordmark.png, File:Favicon.ico, and bot settings) that you can't unlock. :--Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 21:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I also left some recommended settings on the talk page. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 23:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Behemeth Strikes hey GF0 i was wondering: can i use Goldas for Behemeth Strikes. just to be safe can i use any of you characters? I am the man 15:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Done. Here's the Template itself:Template:From Wikipedia, if you want to use it just place on any page. I also used a .svg image instead of a png; this will allow the image to be stretched to as many pixels as your computer can take before it crashes. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 18:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Busyness Hey! its me! PB here! anyway Flame if you are too busy of editing, fixing, updating, and all that jazz you can just ask me for help! cause i want you to be able to do what you want to do. PB|T|J|N 13:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC)